Harry Potter und das Bett am See
by Mi Su
Summary: HPDM SLASH - Ein nächtliches Treffen zwischen den beiden von dem Harry eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Denn ein Duell hat Malfoy nicht im Sinn...Rating wird noch hochgehen! CH.1 UP!


**Titel: _Harry Potter und das Bett am See_**

**Teil**: 1/(3)?

**Autor**: Mi Su

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnungen**: SLASH - Angst - Fluff - PWP - Com

**_Pairing_**: Harry/Draco *g*

_Note_: Ein Song, den ihr durchweg hören könnt: "Sweet Misery" von Michelle Branch. Dasist 

wirklich einer der schönsten Songs überhaupt. Irgendwie muss ich da immer weinen. *sniff*

Und für alle Harry/Draco Liebhaber: Hier kommen echt nur Harry und Draco drin vor. ^.~

Zeit: 6. Schuljahr (Stellt euch vor, der 5. Band wär nie erschienen. :P In der Zeit kann 

also viel passiert sein. ^^)

- _blah_ - = Geschrieben

// **blah** // = Gedacht

**~~- Harry Potter und das Bett am See -~~**

_~Teil 1~_

- _Triff mich um Mitternacht auf dem Quidditchfeld_ -

Harry steckte den Zettel zurück in die Tasche seiner Robe und blickte sich auf dem fast 

nachtschwarzen Platz um.

Er hatte eine vage Ahnung, von wem diese Nachricht stammen könnte, schließlich hatte ihm 

Malfoy den ganzen Tag über schon Blicke zugeworfen. Schon vor dem Frühstück in der Großen 

Halle hatte er ihn angestarrt, als würde er auf etwas

warten. Harry hatte sich unter der ständigen Beobachtung nervöser gefühlt, als wenn ihn 

die Mädchen der tieferen Stufen anschwärmten und kicherten, sobald er ihnen über den Weg lief.

Malfoys Blick war bei weitem intensiver und Harry hasste dieses kribbelnde Gefühl, dass 

ihm durch den Körper jagte, wenn er wieder einmal die eisblauen Augen auf sich spürte.

Schlimmer noch, wenn er sich wie gefangen fühlte, sollten sich ihre Augen treffen.

Zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatte sich der Slytherin benommen, wie all die Jahre zuvor und 

Harry und seine Freunde blamiert, wann und wo es auch immer ging.

Harry hätte fast nachgegeben und sich mit ihm geschlagen, als Malfoy erneut über seine 

Eltern und die Narbe auf seiner Stirn herzog.

Allerdings hallte im letzten Moment Dumbledores Stimme durch den Gang und er zog sich zurück.

Und jetzt stand der Gryffindor hier, mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld, mit seinem Feuerblitz 

in der Hand und wartete auf Malfoy.

Wahrscheinlich ging es dem Blonden um ein Rematch im allerkleinsten Kreis, da die Slytherin 

erst letztes Wochenende gegen die Gryffindors verloren hatte. Und dieses Mal hätte Malfoy 

den Schnatz fast vor Harry erwischt, wenn ihm der

Quaffel nicht plötzlich vor die Nase geflogen wäre und ihn beinah vom Besen geworfen hätte.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln zog Harry den Ärmel der Robe zurück und sah auf die Uhr.

20 nach Mitternacht. Malfoy war spät.

Harry seufzte ungeduldig und setzte sich eine Sekunde später einfach auf den Besen und flog 

gute 10 Meter in die Höhe.

Er flog einige Bahnen in der Luft und genoss die kühle Nachtluft auf seinem Gesicht.

Nur weil Malfoy wie immer unpünktlich sein musste, würde er nicht seine Zeit vergeuden. 

Er würde ein bisschen fliegen, und wenn der Slytherin dann nicht auftauchte, würde Harry gehen.

Was bildete sich der Kerl überhaupt---

Harry festigte seinen Griff am Feuerblitz und schloss kurz die Augen.

Was war denn das?

//**Warum ist mir plötzlich so schwindlig...?**//

Etwas atemlos vor Schreck strich er sich den Pony aus der Stirn und fühlte seine Stirn.

War sie nicht immer auf der Temperatur?

"Potter."

Etwas überrascht blickte Harry hinab. Neben einem der Stände konnte er die blonden Haare 

des Slytherins erkennen, der zu ihm hinaufschaute.

Als Harry dann wieder auf dem Boden landete beäugte er Malfoy skeptisch.

"Du bist zu spät, schonmal was von Pünktlichkeit gehört?"

Der Slytherin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Und wenn schon. Ich bin hier."

"Wo ist dein Besen?"

Grinsend blickte ihn Malfoy an. 

"Wer hat den was von Besen gesagt? Ich bin nicht hier um gegen dich ein kleines 

unbedeutendes Duell abzuliefern."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Da stimmte doch wieder etwas nicht mit Malfoy...

"Wozu dann?...-Hey!!" Er starrte den Blonden wütend an, der sich ohne Vorwarnung hinter 

ihn auf den Besen gesetzt hatte.

"Runter!!"

"Reg dich ab, Potter. Flieg lieber rüber zum See. Der Weg ist zu Fuß zu weit."

Erwiderte Malfoy gelassen und rückte sich auf dem Besen zurecht, bis er seitlich sitzend 

die angenehmste Position gefunden hatte.

"Ich will dich aber nicht auf meinem Besen!" Zischte Harry, doch der Blonde reagierte nicht.

Harry zählte angespannt bis Zehn, und hob dann langsam wieder vom Feld ab.

"Na schön, Malfoy, aber versuch bloß keine krummen Tricks, sonst--"

"Werd ich nicht. Und nun mach endlich, ich hätte heute Nacht gern noch etwas

Schlaf." Wurde er unterbrochen, und kurze Zeit später waren sie fast zwanzig Meter in der Luft.

Als Harry jedoch den Besen drehte, um die Richtung zu wechseln, spürte er plötzlich zwei 

Arme um seinen Bauch und schreckte entsetzt zusammen.

"Malfoy!"

"Soll ich fallen oder was?!"

"Nimm die Hände weg!"

"Wo soll ich mich denn sonst festhalten??" Knurrte Malfoy, rangierte noch einmal auf dem Besen, 

dass dieser zu schwanken begann, und hielt sich schließlich wieder an Harry fest, der erneut 

bei dem Kontakt zuckte, aber sonst keine Anstalten machte sie abzuschütteln.

"Nur dieses eine Mal..." Betonte er und flog endlich los.

Der Flug verlief ohne Worte, und nach kurzer Zeit, konnte man den glitzernden See schon erkennen.

Als der Gryffindor allerdings zur Landung ansetzte, spürte er schon wieder dieses Schwindelgefühl. 

Seine Hände lösten sich wie von selbst von dem Besen und er kippte leicht zur Seite.

//**Was ist...nur los?**//

"Potter!"

Verwirrt öffnete Harry seine Augen, von denen er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, das sie geschlossen 

waren, und sah sich verwundert um.

Er erstarrte, als er bemerkte, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr auf dem Besen saß, sondern mitten 

in der Luft schwebte.

Etwas griff sein Handgelenk und hielt es fest, und als er nach oben sah, blickte er direkt in 

Dracos Gesicht, bis wenige Sekunden später seine Augen auf dessen Hand gerichtet waren, die seine 

umfasste.

"Lass mich nicht fallen!"

"Red keinen Blödsinn, Potter! Und halt dich fest, ich flieg runter...Verdammt, hör auf dich zu 

bewegen! Oder willst du, dass wir beide sterben??" 

Es kam beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Harry 

atmete etwas stockend ein und schaute dann neben sich, wo Draco vom Besen stieg.

"Danke..." Flüsterte der Gryffindor und bekam seinen Feuerblitz in die Hand gedrückt.

"Schon gut, komm jetzt." Befahl der Blonde und ging.

Schweigend folgte ihm Harry, bis sie letztendlich nebeneinander hergingen.

Harry beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Malfoys stille Gesichtszüge und fragte sich erneut, was 

dieser eigentlich vorhatte. 

Es kam schließlich nicht allertage vor, dass sich der blonde Slytherin mit ihm traf, und dann 

auch noch ohne ein Duell oder sonstige Streitigkeiten.

Misstrauisch starrte er Draco weiter an, bis ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie bezaubernd er seine 

im Mondlicht glänzenden blauen Augen und die seidig schimmernde Haut fand.

Seine Wangen waren innerhalb einer Sekunde angeheizt und glühten in einem leichten Rot.

Malfoy war sein Feind, sein Rivale...sollten die nicht furchtbar hässlich und unansehnlich 

ausschauen?? So wie Voldemort? Warum musste dieser Malfoy auch ständig aus dem Rahmen fallen??

Unbemerkt hielt Harry für wenige Augenblicke die Luft an und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Dämlicher Malfoy und sein hübsches Gesicht... -- Harry sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

Oh mein Gott, das hatte er doch nun nicht wirklich gedacht, oder??

"Potter, schließ den Mund, das sieht ziemlich bescheuert aus."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."

Der Slytherin hob daraufhin lediglich unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue.

"Ist das schon alles?"

Mittlerweile hatten sie den erleuchteten See erreicht und hielten. Harry drehte sich wütend 

zu dem Blonden.

"Was willst du überhaupt?! Erst schleppst du mich mitten in der Nacht hier raus, und dann 

sagst du mir nicht einmal, was das ganze soll! Und jetzt fängst du schon wieder mit deinen---!"

Draco hatte sich mit desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck von dem verärgerten Gryffindor abgewandt 

und blickte nun, fast in Gedanken versunken, hinaus auf den silbern glitzernden See.

"Malfoy! Ich REDE mit dir!" Knirschte Harry.

"Es ist schön hier..."

Abrupt wechselte Harrys Stimmung von sauer zu verwundert. Er verschluckte den nächsten Satz, 

der ihm auf der Zunge lag, und richtete seinen Blick auf die Sicht vor sich.

Das blaue Wasser hatte mehrere leuchtende Streifen durch den hellen Mond erhalten und wiegte 

sich sanft im schwachen lauwarmen Wind. Die Bäume, sowie das Dickicht, waren nachtschwarz 

und bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zum weißen Licht, das der See ausstrahlte.

Harry seufzte leise. "Ja, wirklich..."

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Dracos Hand leicht gegen seine streifte und seine Finger 

sanft seine Handfläche berührten, bis sie sich mit Harrys verkreuzten.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und knallrotem Gesicht riss sich Harry von Malfoy los und funkelte 

ihn an.

"Malfoy--"

Doch bevor er zuende sprechen konnte, stand der Slytherin so nah bei ihm, dass ihm der Atem 

stockte und er mit Mühe versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu formen.

Wieder verkreuzte Draco ihre Finger, doch Harry war zu abgelenkt von Dracos Nähe und wie 

gelähmt, dass er es einfach geschehen ließ.

Für eine lange Zeit war es so still, dass man schon die Nacht selbst hören konnte, aber keiner 

von beiden brach das Schweigen.

Und während ihre Hände miteinander verwunden waren, und sich ihre Blicke aneinander hefteten, 

legten sich zaghaft und etwas zögerlich Dracos Lippen auf Harrys und küssten den leicht 

geöffneten Mund.

_~+++~---Fortsetung folgt..._

**A/N**: Ich hab es tatsächlich auf über 1300 Worte geschafft...*seufz* Na gut, aber

der Abschluss gefällt mir so gut, ich wüsste nicht, ob es hier einen besseren

gäbe. ^^°

Das Plot umfasst 6 A6 große Seiten, dieser Teil ist Seite 1. ^^

Teil 2 müsste so 3 oder mehr Seiten beinhalten. Also wird er auf jeden Fall

länger. ^.^

Sagt mir, was ihr nun vom ersten Teil haltet, und ob es sich lohnt

weiterzuschreiben! ^_^

*wink*

**[Mi Su]**


End file.
